betterhomefandomcom-20200215-history
Ceiling panels
ceilingpanel1.jpg Ceiling Panels Can Add Beauty and Elegance to Any Room Depending on what style of home you are working in your choice of ceiling panels will vary. You can choose to go with a tin ceiling panel that can be suspended from the ceiling such as a typical acoustical panel or even a fiberglass one that is adhered straight to the surface of the ceiling. No matter what type of ceiling panels you pick you will be able to save a lot of cash by installing them yourself. Few Simple rules When it comes to installing light ceiling panels, or any other type of panel, you must adhere to a few simple rules to ensure that the project comes out as well as you want it to. You will first have to determine the exact tiles that you want. Although most tiles are similar enough to install there are a handful that have their own special considerations. Be sure to read the manufacturers suggestions and make sure that they are going to work for your particular application prior to investing the time and money in bringing the whole shipment home. The next thing to do is determine exactly how you are going to apply the panels. Some panels can be installed in a number of ways and others have to be applied in only one or two specific ways. It does not matter as long as the installation method will work in your specific space. If you find that the panel you want must be installed using a technique that you are either uncomfortable doing or will not work in your home and then you may have to make another selection. This however is an unlikely prospect these days due the multitude of designs and styles on the market. It is not likely that your room will work perfectly with exact full tiles. It is for this reason that you must choose the size of the border panels. If you start with full tiles at the beginning of the space then by the time you get to the other side you may very well end up with a miniature sliver of panel. This is not the preferred way to go as it looks very unfinished and unprofessional. Since the goal is to look professional, clean and neat you will have to take the time and plan out the exact size of each and every cut panel in the space prior to starting work. Conclusion After you have done all of the planning, the installation is a breeze. Always follow the manufacturer's recommended installation instructions. This is a good thing to do for a number of reasons; however the biggest two are the final product appearance and the manufacturer's warranty. The appearance one is very simple and self-explanatory. The warranty is different. If you do not use the proper materials or techniques then the manufacturer can choose not to warranty your ceiling panels, which means that you are installing at your own risk. Plan things before you do them and you will be happy with your final product. Most importantly of all, be safe while you work.